


Flight Mode

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean’s afraid of flying and you help him calm down.





	Flight Mode

“Dean, relax.”

You gave him a reassuring squeeze before take off.

Of course you knew how much he hates flying but also you know how much he loves you and is willing to sacrify his life (according to him) to board a plane to Europe with you, visiting your family. Thanksfully the plane was not packed and you even had a row to yourself. Dean called window seat but that’s totally fine with you.

Dean sat back, his body pressing deep into the seat, head leaned back and his eyes were squeezed shut. He swallowed hard but his throat was dry and you could see his hand gripping his seat, the white of his knuckles showing.

You try to ease his sorrow when you plied his hand from the seat and entwined your fingers with his and you could swear that Dean humms Metallica to calm him down.

“Oh shit.” He swears under his breath and you chuckled.

“Taking off, Baby.”

“Not my favorite kind of taking off.” He tries to be funny, raising his eyebrows and smirked at you and it would have been actually funny if there would not be beads of sweat on his forehead.

When you reached your altitude and they’ve served the in flight meal, you began to cozy up to him, as they dimmed the light to almost darkness.

Taking one of his hand, you placed it to your lips, giving him a soft peck on each of his fingers.

“Can’t believe that my badass mf boyfriend is afraid of flying. A guy who saved the world and fights evil on a daily basis.”

“Well, you’re a badass yourself, so why are you afraid of spiders?” He counter questions you.

“Eww, spiders are ugly and yuck!” You made a face when saying this.

“Yeah, oh get this! Apparently, planes crash!” He got too carried away and might have said it too loud and you had to shush him but you couldn’t stop laughing.

“It’s not the same! Well, never mind.” You reached your bag and got out the massage oil you just bought at duty free. Opening it up, you squeeze a small amount on your hand and rubbed them together.

Leaning closer to Dean, you whisper in his ear “Unbuckle your belt and push down your pants. Your underwear too.”

The wide eyes that stared back at you made you grin. “Time for you to relax.”

“But Baby —”

“Sush, Dean! Do what I say!”

The eyeroll should probably let you know that he doesn’t approve but then his lips curved up and you thought that he looked like a boy who’s excited that he’s going to get some cookies.

Dean eases his pants and boxer briefs down to his thighs under the thin blanket the airline provided, nodding at you when he‘s done. You could see his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip and when your hands found his dick below the covers, you smiled at him.

“Aw Baby, half hard already?”

“Well who wouldn’t be excited at the prospects?” Dean’s arm went around your shoulders, pulling you closer to his body as you began to massage the oil along his length.

Let let you a hiss through his nostrils and he pulls you closer, kissing the crown of your head.

“Good?” You tilt your head up, asking him but he coudln’t answer. His face was lost in concentration, his eyes closed as you let your forefinger twirl around the head of his dick, slightly pushing against the slit that leaked pre-come.

“Mmh..yes.”

You could hear him murmur and you pressed your lips to his ear, licking at his tender spot behing the shell.

“So good for me, Dean.”

The praise went right to Dean’s cock and he melts in your hands.

“Only for you.” He opens his eyes and leans his head against yours before he tilts his head to capture your mouth into a kiss. Soft and wonderful. Tongues sliding against eachother before he pulls back only to plunge right in deep again. You whimpered into his mouth because you were now so turned on and wet yourself.

“Hhm.. what I would give to feel your cock in me now.” You bite into his earlobe lightly, making him grunt out in longing.

Your hand tightens around his rock hard cock as you start to pump his lenghts with one hand, twisting your grip from base to bottom and back again while your other hand palmed his sac, rolling his balls around in your tiny hand.

“Would love for you to push your cock deep into my pussy, Dean. Do you feel how tight and wet I am for you?” He had his eyes closed, probably imagining what you just said and you thighten your grip a bit more, emphasizing your words.

“Fuck!” Dean was close and you could feel him buckle up his hips against your grip, thrusting himself into your hand as one of his hand squeezed the back of your neck.

“Yes, Baby, cum for me. Let me know when you’re close, I want to taste it.” You whisper against his neck now as Dean has your face pressed to his, your forehead resting against his cheek, his grip on your neck almost painful.

“Y/N!” Your name rolled off his tongue through gritted teeth and he lifts up the covers with one hand while he guides you down with the hand that was still on your neck.

You sealed your lips around his throbbing cock as he thrusts up a couple more time, meeting the back of your throat. Then you could feel it, the trembling that sends vibration through his body as he held you down, spilling thick cum into your awaiting throat as he swallowed back moans of satisfaction.

You came up again, putting the covers on the right place before cleaning your mouth with the back of your hand and look at him.

Dean panted slightly but he has the brightest smile on his face.

“Fuck, Sweetheart.” Still panting, he pulls you closer, pressing his slips on you as you both grinning into the kiss.


End file.
